


Something

by kryptonon



Series: One shots and prompts i guess [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Established SuperCorp, F/F, no powers, song au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonon/pseuds/kryptonon
Summary: listen to this while reading
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: One shots and prompts i guess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> [listen to this while reading](https://open.spotify.com/track/7oSUp4yZ0FbuSvVmCxH2ty?si=8-kIZlKzQbus_xKOMxnsSw)

_Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me~_

_I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how~_

Kara has had enough of studying, she’s been reading, practicing in her old tests for quite an hour now, it was already night, the second floor of the library she was in had filtered out. With nothing to do but just rest her head from all the information she just studied. Kara turned her eyes to the beautiful raven haired woman in front of her, She rest her chin on her palms, and openly stared at the woman. 

The raven haired woman’s hair was tucked into her right ear, giving kara the sight for sore eyes, pale skin and her right ear had like 4 piercings that’s doing things with the blonde, the raven haired woman’s immaculate side profile and her perfect furrowed eyebrows, furrowed due to reading her textbook, her god-chiseled jaws that could cut glass. She sighs dreamily and shifted her chin to her left palm. 

Piercing green eyes scanning, reading the textbook, oh how kara wanted to be a textbook right now.. her plump, soft-looking lips. The blonde again, dreamily sighed.  
The raven haired woman was scribbling and paused to think and her face lights up and starts to scribble again. That made the blonde smiled, what would kara give to see the other woman smile.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me~ _

_Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how~ _

The blonde don’t know what got into her, and she thinks her mouth has it’s own mind when, “hey, do you mind having a coffee break or something? Or just go out.. with me? After finals?” The raven haired woman looked up with her piercing green eyes, kara felt like melting, the said eyes rolled. “Kara, we’ve been together for like 4 years now, stop asking me out every time we’re studying.” The blonde laughed quietly.

“Well, I’m hungry with all the information I just read.” The raven haired woman shook her head, chuckled then pecked her lips across the table. “Give me a few minutes, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this check [my other song AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652943)


End file.
